Tango
by B1329-0
Summary: Los secretos que se pueden revelar a través de un baile. Oneshot. Post SOTL


_**... y una pequeña apuesta nos trajo de nuevo aquí :) Para poneros en antecedentes, vamos a situar este "corto" en un tiempo posterior al Silencio de los Corderos; con un Hannibal Lecter libre, aunque no fugitivo; que cada uno de vosotros imagine la razón por la cual las autoridades han decidido darle esa libertad.**_

_**Ya sabéis que me he "aficionado" a los cortos; se me hacen más fáciles de llevar y cada poco tiempo puedo escribir algo distinto sin tener que estar atada a un canon con continuidad.**_

* * *

_**Y este fic va con dedicatoria; con una gran y especial dedicatoria a una gran amiga, LecterGirl32...**_

_**April, here we are! ;)**_

_**Your idea, one fic, a new opportunity... W**__**as your idea, now this fic is all for you! :)**_

_**Thanks for all.**_

* * *

No sabía por qué había aceptado su invitación; tras colgar el teléfono sintió ganas de llamar y decirle que había sido un error, que no podían verse; pero era demasiado tarde y algo en su interior retenía ese impulso de escapar. Al principio se sintió furiosa consigo misma; había escuchado su suave voz apenas dos minutos y se había rendido a ella como una adolescente enamorada. Se miró en el espejo del recibidor, minutos antes de enfrentarse a su decisión, y volvió a preguntarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo y si aquello era lo correcto; ahora, sentada frente a él, la duda gritaba en su cabeza, deseosa de escapar de su boca.

Aquella noche tenía las primeras pinceladas de frescor propias del inminente otoño y los resquicios templados de un verano que parecía no querer desaparecer; Clarice sentía, de manera agradecida, la suave brisa en sus brazos desnudos. Hannibal le observaba fijamente, casi con devoción. Apenas habían intercambiado palabras; un saludo cortés, un par de frases para romper el hielo y después... la comodidad del silencio compartido. Ella no se atrevía a decir nada y él la deseaba tranquila; lo que iba a poner en juego esa noche era muy importante y todo debía de ser perfecto.

_-¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado, Clarice? -_preguntó él, tras una larga pausa, disfrutando de la cena. Ella alzó la mirada lo justo para que Hannibal descubriera la timidez en sus brillantes ojos azules. Su sonrisa sincera estaba desarmando a Clarice; no podía mentirle ni tampoco quería decir la verdad.

_-Está siendo una noche agradable_ -respondió, mostrando de igual manera, una sonrisa gentil. Hannibal sacudió la cabeza mientras se llevaba la copa de champagne a la boca. Ella le observó mientras bebía, tenía los ojos cerrados y supo que estaba tratando de analizar cada elemento de la bebida; observó embelesada cómo su _nuez de Adán_ bajaba al paso el champagne por su garganta. Cuando Hannibal separó la copa de sus labios, Clarice volvió su mirada a la mesa.

_-Clarice... _-susurró él, posando su mano sobre la de ella. De nuevo volvió a sentir esa descarga eléctrica al tocar su piel, de la misma manera que lo había sentido en Memphis, meses antes de su liberación oficial-. _En Baltimore te dije que habría sido interesante conocerte en la vida privada, y eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer._

_-Doctor Lecter, no..._ -Clarice presionó su mano contra la mesa y la sacó de debajo de la de Hannibal, con cuidado- _Esto no está bien_ -dijo al fin, sorprendiéndose a sí misma tanto como al doctor.

_-¿No está bien porque lo dicen ellos, Clarice? _-preguntó, astutamente. Ella lo miró y de nuevo su silencio se hizo con el control.

La música que había sido un leve susurro durante la cena, comenzó a sonar varios tonos más alto. Varias parejas bailaban emocionadas en la terraza; Hannibal sonrió para sí al reconocer varios de los tangos.

_-Clarice, no hay nada de malo en relacionarte con un hombre libre_ -dijo, mostrando sus inmaculados dientes blancos. Clarice recordó las atrocidades cometidas por ese hombre. ¿Cómo podía estar allí sentada sin más? De nuevo la ira hacia sí misma inundó su cuerpo y furiosa, se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

Hannibal siguió sus apresurados pasos y capturó su brazo al llegar a la terraza. Con un rápido movimiento, la hizo girar en su dirección y Clarice, tambaleante, no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en su pecho, sorprendida y enfadada. El doctor Lecter bajó su mano a la cintura de la chica y la sujetó con fuerza.

-_Suélteme, doctor Lecter_ -siseó ella, entre dientes.

_-No_ -respondió Hannibal, desafiante. Clarice se revolvió en sus brazos y trató de forcejear; pero él era demasiado fuerte y la posición de sus cuerpos le favorecía.

_-Doctor Lecter... _-Clarice estaba perdiendo la paciencia; miro a su alrededor en busca de posible ayuda; pero Hannibal tomó con suavidad su barbilla y e hizo que le mirara.

_-Un baile, Clarice; concédeme sólo eso_ -murmuró. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluando la situación. -_¿Qué podía perder con un simple baile?_-se preguntó, más tranquila.

Subió hasta el hombro de Hannibal la mano que descansaba en su pecho; el sonrió y comenzó a moverse despacio, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Clarice notaba la fuerte mano del doctor fija en su cintura y él veía cómo el nerviosismo iba desapareciendo.

Durante sus visitas en la _mazmorra_, sintió una extraña comodidad frente a él; pero siempre se preguntó cómo habría sido la situación de no haber contado con la jaula de flexiglás entre ellos; esa noche, la respuesta a tan ansiada pregunta, apareció ante ella en un refinado restaurante argentino del centro de Washington.

De pronto la noche se volvió más oscura y las personas que compartían ese momento y lugar, desaparecieron para la pareja. Clarice olvidó temporalmente quién era el hombre al que permanecía semiabrazada; por nada del mundo quería traer a la mente el recuerdo de esa boca destrozando vidas humanas.

La música invitaba a bailar a un ritmo rápido; pero Hannibal había conseguido encontrar, entre notas, el punto concreto para que su baile lento no desentonara en aquella terraza repleta de amateurs.

Clarice se separó del cuerpo del doctor y caminó un par de pasos, sin romper el contacto visual. Hannibal le agarró por los hombros y rápidamente le giró para dejarla de espaldas a él. Cuando chocó contra el cuerpo de Hannibal, la chica abrió la boca sorprendida y emitió un ahogado gemido que se perdió entre las apasionadas notas del tango. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar mientras aspiraba el aroma de la colonia del doctor; ¿por qué era incapaz de reconocer lo obvio? ¿Por qué se mantenía tozudamente aferrada a la idea de que no sentía nada por él? Sabía que se había enamorado del caníbal prácticamente en el mismo instante en el que sus vidas se cruzaron en Baltimore; pero había enterrado ese pensamiento en lo más hondo de su raciocinio; junto a todo lo bueno que Hannibal Lecter le hacía sentir. Aquella noche, esos sentimientos estaban encontrando la manera de escapar de la oscuridad de su propia negación.

El brazo derecho de Hannibal mantenía preso su cuerpo por la cintura; la mano sobre su abdomen... la de Clarice sobre la suya. Los dedos de la mano libre del doctor se entrelazaron con los de Clarice y subiendo sus brazos por encima de las cabezas, volvió a hacerla girar. Estaban cara a cara, sus manos unidas y sus brazos cruzados; Hannibal dio un ligero impulso antes de soltar sus manos y atrajo a Clarice hacia su cuerpo. Sus bocas quedaron tan próximas que podían respirar el aliento del otro; Clarice, mirando los ojos del doctor, deseó perderse en ellos para siempre. De pronto todo el miedo y la inseguridad que le habían acompañado desde que aceptara aquella invitación, desaparecieron de su vida; la atracción hacia el doctor Lecter ya no era algo latente; era un hecho obvio, imposible de negar o rechazar.

Las manos de Hannibal descansaban en las caderas de la chica, quien se movía suave y levemente arriba y abajo sobre cuerpo del doctor; ella podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hannibal contra su piel y eso le hizo descubrir una sensación nueva y perturbadora; disfrutaba con un Hannibal Lecter excitado por el contacto personal y no sólo disfrutaba... quería saber cuán lejos podrían llegar con un simple tango.

Con una seriedad abrumadora, se separó de él y poniendo la mano izquierda sobre su pecho, lo empujó con un fingido deprecio lejos de ella; Hannibal se quedó solo, mirándola sin atreverse a decir nada; entonces ella comenzó a caminar despacio en su dirección; como una leona acorralando una presa segura. Sin moverse un sólo milímetro, Hannibal esperó su llegada; disfrutando de la visión de una Clarice desconocida y seductora. Cuando estuvo de nuevo a su alcance, ella pasó ambos brazos por los hombros del doctor para poder, así, sujetar con firmeza su nuca con las manos. Hannibal no se agarró esta vez a su cuerpo; se dejó llevar, con gesto arrogante, hacia delante y después hacia atrás, siguiendo los acordes del tango con una perfección abrumadora. Cuando se pararon de nuevo en el punto de partida, ella dejó caer ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y atrajo hacia su pecho la cabeza del doctor; éste recorrió su piel, pasando por la clavícula hasta llegar al cuello; aspirando su esencia y dejándose llenar por ella; cuando levantó la mirada, sus bocas volvían a estar peligrosamente cerca. Las reparaciones de ambos consiguieron que sus labios se rozaran durante una fracción de segundo; él sonrió complacido al ver cómo Clarice se mordía su propio labio inferior en claro gesto de deseo oculto.

Clarice subió lentamente la pierna derecha hasta casi llegar con la rodilla a la cadera del doctor y él aprovechó para acariciar su muslo a través de la descarada abertura de su vestido de noche.

Mientras le sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura, hizo caer a Clarice hacia atrás para, seguidamente, devolverla a su posición inicial con un brusco ascenso que dejó a ambos casi sin respiración. Tras el movimiento, disfrutaron juntos de unos segundos de descanso en los que Clarice aprovechó para apoyar su frente contra los labios de Hannibal; él la besó con suavidad, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Con sus cuerpos completamente pegados, el baile se reanudó y comenzó a hacerse más intenso; en Clarice había nacido la necesidad de expresar todo lo que sentía sin tener que recurrir a unas palabras que temía no encontrar.

Aprovechando que el abrazo de Hannibal era ahora más suave, se giró ante él y pegando de nuevo su espalda al pecho y abdomen del doctor, bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de Hannibal; presionándolo notablemente contra su cuerpo. Él se arriesgó y capturó con suavidad el hombro de Clarice entre sus dientes; su mano estaba enroscada en el cuello de la joven, presionándolo lo suficiente como para hacerla suspirar de deseo.

Fue el turno de Hannibal de separar a la chica de su lado y empujándola suavemente, dejó que caminara varios pasos hacia delante. Ella se giró, mirándolo atrevidamente; el pequeño mordisco hizo que su piel se resintiera y notara los incesantes latidos provocados por la presión.

No pararon a preguntarse, ni a mirar, si alguno de los presentes estaba observando su particular baile; no era algo de importancia en ese preciso instante.

Clarice estiró su brazo y dejó que Hannibal atrapara su mano; esta vez no hubo movimientos bruscos, ni tirones; fueron acercándose el uno al otro lentamente, como dos felinos mostrando su orgullo. Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual; ninguno de los dos quería perder aquella singular batalla. Clarice sonrió serena y suspiró frente a los labios de Hannibal; aún con las miradas clavadas, iniciaron ese primer beso que se grabaría a fuego en sus mentes para el resto de sus vidas.

-_Entonces_ -susurró Hannibal, dando pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios de Clarice-,_ ¿ha decidido conocerme en la vida privada, agente Starling?_

Ella ladeó la cabeza sonriendo y le respondió besándolo profundamente.

Los ojos de ambos, se cerraron.

* * *

**_Qué buena la idea del baile, ¿eh? ¿Qué mejor que un buen tango para revelar los deseos ocultos?_**

**_Bueno, os agradezco la lectura y los RW; siempre os lo agradezco... _**

**_(¡Haceros cuenta los anónimos, que me gusta daros las gracias personalmente!)_**

**_TA TA. Z_**


End file.
